In Between Days
' ''In Between Days ' is a fan-fiction series written by the pseudonymous jespah. It is a series set aboard the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise (NX-01)]], mostly between the events of and -- i.e., early 2156 and 2161. It involves canonical characters such as Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi Sato, Malcolm Reed, Phlox, et al., as well as original characters such as Lili O'Day. Background information Originally offering a perspective on the time period between the events of and (early 2156 and 2161), In Between Days eventually grew to include prequels and sequels, internal story arcs and a successor series, Times of the HG Wells. Canon and continuity Most on-screen canon is respected, including . Efforts are made to dovetail with on-screen canon. Personnel *Douglas Jay (né Hayes) Beckett *Karin Bernstein *Azar Hamidi *Jay Hayes *Andrew Miller *Lili O'Day *Josh Rosen *Ethan Shapiro *Miyang Sulu *José Torres Stories Before 2150 * Detroit Rock City * A Single Step * The High Cost of Dissidence * Atlas Before Lili Arrives * Party on Risa * And the Living is Easy * If You Can’t Stand the Heat * Cobbled Together * Concord The Xindi War/Lili Comes to the Enterprise * Voracious * Harvest * Before the Fall * Protocols * The Mess * Onions * Penicillin * Demotion Interphases Arc ( * Reflections Down a Corridor * Entanglements * The Three of Us * Everybody Knows this is Nowhere Post-Xindi War/Rise of the Empress * Detached Curiosity & Idle Speculation * Conversations with Heroes * The Puzzle * More, More, More! * Letters from Home * The Adventures of Porthos * Throwing Rocks at Looking Glass Houses * Paving Stones Made from Good Intentions * The Further Adventures of Porthos – The Stilton Fulfillment * Bribery * The Light * Waiting * First Born * An Announcement Lili and Doug * Reversal * Apple * Local Flavor * A Kind of Blue * Gainful * The Tribe * Brown * Friday Visit * Intolerance * Barely Tolerable * Pacing * The Gift * Voice of the Common Man The Open Marriage * Together * Broken Seal * Equilibrium * The Cure is Worse than the Disease * Ceremonial * Where No Gerbil Has Gone Before * Tumult * Achieving Peace * Shell Shock * There’s Something About Hoshi * The Conspiracy Lili, Malcolm and Declan * Temper * Movie Night * Coveted Commodity * Fortune * Day of the Dead Post-''Enterprise'' * To Wish, To Want, To Desire * On the Radio * We Meet Again * Saturn Rise * The Play at the Plate * All You Need is Love * The Best Things Come in Pairs * Complications The Daranaean Arc (Emergence) * Take Back the Night * Temptation * Some Assembly Required * The Facts * Biases * Consider the Lilies of the Field * The Pivot Point * Debate * Half * Flight of the Bluebird After Doug * Equinox * Confidence * The Rite * Hearts in Time * Bread * Escape After Lili/Connections to the Times of the HG Wells * The Medal * A Hazy Shade * Completely Hers * Remembrance * November 13th * Who Shall Wear the Robe and Crown? * These are the Destinations External links *[http://jespah.com/IBDindex.html In Between Days Series] *[http://jespah.com/IBDcast.html In Between Days Dramatis Personae] Category:Fan fiction Category:Mirror universe fan fiction